


Tranquility

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Dragon Age Crossover, Elf Mal, F/F, Tranquil Mages, god i fucking love dragon age, holla, is it sad? i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: A templar Elf and a nobel Tranquil walk into a Conclave. That seems like the start of a bad joke, or a really sweet love story.
Relationships: Mal/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Tranquility

Mal didn’t know it at Conclave, looking at the tranquil girl with blonde hair, but she was falling in love. She didn’t know it when she met Jo and April and Ripley, she only really knew it when she met Molly, that tranquil girl with the blonde hair. Even with a voice that help no emotions Mal wanted to hear Molly’s voice.

Molly always stood to the side when Mal and the others talked. No one really sugar coated why, but Molly said it quite bluntly when she said “I am tranquil, you would be uncomfortable speaking in such a way with me.”  
Mal knew that was the real reason, but she kept finding herself glancing up at the girl as she got to know Jo, Ripley, and April. Molly was always staring into the distance, but, sometimes Mal thought she saw Molly look over at them.

Molly always called Mal “sir.” And it was starting to get on Mal’s nerves.

“Mal! My name is Mal, call me Mal.” She would tell Molly oneday.

“Sir, you are a higher ranking Templar than me it would be disrespectful to address you by your name,” Molly said, face deadpan.

“Not if I ask you to so just!” Mal paused, “Please.”  
“Perhaps… Sir,”  
Mal hears just the hint of what feels like a smirk behind those words.

Mal didn’t expect anything to change, until she ran directly into Molly. The two crashed to the floor.   
“Fuck! Sorry, Molly, you okay?” Mal said, pushing herself up. She was on top of Molly, and stared at the tranquil for a minute before quickly getting off. Her face was bright apple red.

Molly didn’t say anything for a minute, she just sat there rubbing her head where Mal headbutted her, “I’m okay, Mal.”  
Mal barely hid the wide grin on her face.

It was two days after Molly stared calling Mal by her name that Mal saw it. Everyone was sitting in their little section of Haven, chatting, laughing, and Mal looked up at Molly, she was smiling. Mal felt her breath get caught in her throat, Molly had a really pretty smile.  
Molly met Mal’s stare, and the smile was gone. Mal felt her heart sink in her chest but, there was hope too. Tranquil don’t smile, could Molly, not be tranquil?

Mal confronted Molly about the smile, when the two were alone. Molly wouldn’t meet Mal’s stare.

“I don’t know.” Was all she said, “There was something, I don’t know what it was.”  
Mal wanted to scream, to yell, but mostly she just wanted to cry. She told Molly goodnight and went to bed. She had no dreams that night. 

Mal found herself glancing up at Molly more when the group was together, and she found Molly smiling more and more. 

Mal confronted her again, Molly didn’t say anything again, but gave Mal a hug. 

“I had a dream last night,” Molly said, Mal froze, tranquil can’t have dreams.  
“I was walking the Veil, I wanted to go into the Fade, then I woke up. I don’t know what that means but, I thought you might want to know that.”  
Molly let go of Mal and headed to the training yard. Leaving Mal alone, her thoughts running wild.

The others found out about how Molly was different soon enough. Jo was talking, Ripley was laughing, Mal was talking, April made a joke, Molly laughed. It was quiet, just quiet enough so that no one outside would hear them, but Mal froze slightly, and so did the others as they looked at Molly, dead pan as always.

“I liked your joke,” Was all Molly said to April.

Molly sat next to Mal every meet-up after that. It was strange at first, but Mal refused to let things get awkward, and Ripley was more than happy to help. Molly laughed a little more, smiled a little wider. But Mal’s heart broke with the fact that whenever they parted ways Molly was back to whatever held her emotions under lock and key.

Mal was in Molly’s room one day, she doesn’t remember why, but Molly was sitting next to her, listening to Mal talk about all that was going on. Molly would hum at some parts, showing that she was listening, but it wasn’t until Mal started to sing that Molly really turned to look at Mal.

Mal tried to keep her eyes off of Molly, she knew that if she didn’t, her voice would break. But then she felt something lean against her, and when she looked down she saw Molly’s sleeping form against her.

Mal’s voice broke for a moment before singing softer. 

The Knight Captain gave them permission to go visit the Hinterlands. Ripley was bouncing with excitement. Molly didn’t say anything, she was more distant than usual. No one said anything. Wolves tried to attack, Jo said there was something wrong with them. They all set up camp near old ruins.

Mal’s bedroll was next to Molly’s. Mal woke up to the tranquil shifting and muttering in her sleep. Mal got closer to her, and Molly shifted until she was curled up next to Mal. The elf could barely sleep that night.

Mal woke up to the laughs of April and Ripley, they were laughing at Molly curled up tightly around Mal. But when Molly awoke they were quiet, her face was deadpan as always. This time, however, she looked over at Jo, her eyes were empty when she started to talk.

“I had a dream last night.” Molly said, voice monotone and free of emotions. Jo turns to stare at Molly, and Mal notices Ripley and April doing the same.

““I was walking the Veil, I wanted to go into the Fade, I saw something on the other side. It looked at me, I felt… Scared. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn’t, then I woke up, I think, there was no more Veil or Fade. I just remember nothingness, and, then I woke up.”

Jo hesites, then she mutters to herself. She grabs her staff, Mal and Molly get up, Mal a little too quickly. Jo said this place has a weak Veil, what was she thinking using her magic?

A spirit walks from the Fade, Jo guiding its every step. It has no form at first, then it turns to look at Molly. It shifts and changes until something like Molly is there, Mal steps back, Molly steps back too, a little less. 

It reached out a hand, Molly moved to take a step back. Mal saw the smallest touch then-  
  
All Molly remembered was the rush of emotions, then the cold dew of the morning grass. She was so, so tired.

Molly woke up, and looked around the walls of her room.

Maker, she hated how bare the walls looked. She needed to change that, maybe April or Ripley can help, no they’d just make it like their own-

Molly stopped her thoughts, what… She hesitated, then though about a conversation, one where April had made a joke, Molly laughed a little thinking back on it. This was… new. She thought about her archery, she smiled at how good she was getting. She thought about Mal… 

Molly felt her heart burst, Maker, how did she not get free from that fucking tranquil spell when Mal was there? Molly just about died thinking about the elven girl. 

There was a knock at the door, “Molly?”  
Speak of the Darkspawn…   
Molly jumped out of the bed and raced to the door, and only hesitated for a beat before opening the door. It was Mal, standing there in common city elf clothes, looking at Molly a little worried.

“You good, Mol? You seem a little…”

Molly cut her off by throwing her arms around the elf. Laughing hysterically.  
“I am more than good!” Molly laughed. 

“Well… Someone seems to have their emotions back!” Mal laughed a little softer, “You remember anything from when you, well, didn’t? Have emotions?”  
Molly looked over Mal for a moment, Maker, she was pretty. Molly dragged Mal into her room and shut the door.

“I mean, I remember falling in love with you!” Molly laughed, she didn’t care that half of her brain was telling her to shut up she wanted to tell Mal, damnit!  
“You, you did?” Mal said, she started to smile too, “Really?”  
Molly nodded and, looked over Mal, she wanted to kiss her.

“Can I kiss you?” Molly asked, “Please?”  
Mal responded by pulling Molly into a kiss, and the two broke apart laughing.

Yeah, Molly thought, it was nice having emotions again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thats gay  
also god i need to post more video game au fics


End file.
